


13&36&70

by Aa1434680



Category: MiMo - Fandom, seulrene - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mimo, Seulrene
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aa1434680/pseuds/Aa1434680
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 9





	13&36&70

名井南知道平井桃不是自己的亲生父亲，其实她一直都知道，虽然大家都不告诉她，但是她的感觉异常地强烈。是指对平井桃的感觉，不是血缘关系的，是那种纯粹的两性欲望，是在电视机上看到的男女关系，那种渴望把自己身体揉进对方身体里的欲望。

但是她也很清楚，在平井桃眼里她只是个小孩子，毫无吸引力。

就像脱脂牛奶和巧克力牛奶的区别，她一点都没有味道。

她小的时候常常和平井桃一起睡觉，听着他沉稳的呼吸，靠着他温暖而宽阔的肩膀，做一个像蝴蝶一样轻盈的梦，等她稍大一点，平井桃总是会赶她回自己的房间，但是她总在半夜偷偷溜过来，平井桃像是她的安眠药，她只有靠在他身边的时候，才能睡着。

有一天早晨她起来的时候发现自己内裤一片潮湿，有一种难以形容的粘腻感，她以为自己在噩梦中浸泡，不小心失禁，却看见带着血迹，些许沾到了洁白的床单上。平井桃看着这片血迹微微失神，然后笑开来。

“我们mina，这么快就长大啦”

平井桃委托了隔壁家的姐姐教名井南使用卫生巾，姐姐很温柔也很耐心教导她，但是她都知道，是因为姐姐喜欢平井桃才会这样的，所以她不喜欢姐姐，但是她没有表现出来，她的脸上挂着虚伪的面具，看起来毫无威胁性。

从那天开始，平井桃就不让名井南进他的房间了，他总是会把门锁起来，无视她的抵抗和生气，名井南在自己的床上翻来覆去，她听着窗外的雨声，虫鸣，汽车呼啸过的声音，下体传来涨涨又潮湿的感觉，有些难受

而后有一天，她们家里出现了一个女人，那个女人很漂亮，皮肤白皙，鼻子高挺，也很温柔，像是夜里开着的百合花一样，她身上有成熟女人的气质，可爱中带着妩媚，眼睛勾人，在坐下来吃饭的时候，平井桃跟名井南说：这是林娜琏阿姨，是我的女朋友”

名井南顿时没有了胃口，其实她是知道的，当林娜琏踏进家门的第一步她就感受到了威胁，但是她笑眯眯地开口问好，情绪丝毫没有外泄。

“姐姐好”名井南说

她没有表达她的不满，相反她顺从地有点让平井桃怀疑了，名井南这么黏他，怎么会接受他有女朋友呢，他本来还想着借名井南对他有女朋友不满这件事，来梳理他们之间的关系，他们之间的关系有些奇怪了，名井南丝毫找不到度在哪，总是侵犯他的私人领域，例如床，例如浴室，她总会找借口进来，睡在他身边，他早上醒来的时候总是会发现怀里躺着个小人儿，皮肤白皙，看起来甜美极了，他躺着感受自己的晨勃，很快他意识到不单纯只是晨勃，女孩大腿贴在他的大腿上，娇小的乳房也贴着他的肋骨，他隔着布料能感受到顶端，他的身体传来感觉，而理智告诉告诉他：

“她是个未成年，是你姐姐的小孩。”

然后他轻轻拿过被子盖住自己的下半身，接着叫醒名井南，名井南刚睡醒的时候眼睛懵懵的，还没完全睁开，看起来像一个软乎的糯米团子，嘴巴看起来像是咖啡馆里卖的那种好看的粉色果冻蛋糕。

她吸了吸鼻子，下意识地去寻找热源，将手臂搭上了平井桃的腰，脸凑到他胸膛前面，她的黑色头发盖住了她大半张脸，她又睡着了。

平井桃只能再次喊醒她，提醒她要起床去上学了，名井南在即将破碎的睡梦中试图清醒，伸脚的时候碰到了一个硬鼓鼓的东西。不是床板。她瞪大眼睛，穿着一件白t，水洗过很多次有些透明了，穿着一条粉色的卡通短裤，露出大半的大腿和粉嫩的小腿，整个人看起来像是新生的水蜜桃，平井桃膨胀的下体刚刚被碰到，转过身体，试图保持正常，他叫她快点换衣服上学，名井南凑过来要早安吻，这是小时候才有的惯例，平井桃拒绝的时候她眼睛水汪汪的，嘟着嘴出去了。

那天早上平井桃洗澡的时候顺便解决了自己，然后他拿起手机打给林娜琏，电话一接，那边就传来连连抱怨的声音。

“什么呀，怎么我打给你都不接”

“你什么时候打给我了？”

“就昨天晚上，打了好几通电话给你，你都没接，现在打过来干嘛”

平井桃疑惑地看着手机，上面并没有显示林娜琏任何的未接来电，但对方言之凿凿，他只能先好声好气地道歉。

“对不起，我等下过去找你好不好，给你带松饼和咖啡？”

“这还差不多” 林娜琏的语气松了一点。

“快点来，我要困死了”

平井桃挂断电话，拿着手机走出浴室，名井南已经上学去了，门刚刚关上，桌上摆着一杯牛奶和一个三明治，平井桃坐下来，安安静静地把早餐吃掉了。

他去找林娜琏的时候，对方依旧气鼓鼓地，免得不悦，嘴唇拒绝一切，双手抱着胸，用那双大眼睛瞪着他。

平井桃笑嘻嘻地走上前去将林娜琏的细腰抱住，林娜琏拳头打在他的胸口上。

“干嘛不接我电话”

硬了。就像是巧克力牛奶，甜腻丝滑。

“不是啦，手机出问题了，真没接到”他掏出手机给林娜琏看，顺便又用下面蹭了蹭她的臀部。上面没有林娜琏的来电显示。

林娜琏点开她的手机屏幕，电话那一页全是红色的，显示对方没有接听的电话。

平井桃觉得事情有点不对，但是又想不出个所以然，他决定先把女朋友哄稳妥了再说，他拎起袋子，里头放着咖啡和松饼，邀功一样递给林娜琏。

“别生气啦，我给你买了你喜欢吃的”

林娜琏接过袋子，往后迎合了一下，娇滴滴地说了一句：“这还差不多”

平井桃这个时候把她抱起来，她吓了一跳，手上的袋子都差点掉了。

“诶，你干嘛呀”

“先吃我吧，姐姐”平井桃笑嘻嘻地说。

他抱着她走到床边，将她放落，整个人压上去，林娜琏的视线被对方的身体挡住，平井桃今天只穿了背心，露出好看肌肉线条分明的手臂，随着他的动作，隐隐约约露出了胸肌。

平井桃俯下身去亲她的脖子，他还没来得及刮胡子，胡子蹭得林娜琏有点痒痒的，她咯咯地笑了出来，随即衣服就被对方脱去，双腿被举起来靠近平井桃的腰，她感受到了有个滚烫又坚硬的东西又在顶着她，越来越挺。平井桃压了下来，他的吻落在林娜琏的身体上，让她也变得滚烫了起来，她觉得有强烈的湿意，在她的内裤里，很快，她的内裤就被脱了下来，整个人赤裸着，白皙的身体因为热变成粉色，平井桃迟迟没有进来，她不安地扭动着腰，将自己推向他，渴望他的进入。

在拉上窗帘的房间里，平井桃热烈汹涌的爱通过肢体传递，他像一颗钉子一样钉在林娜琏的身体里，让她颤抖，让房间里充满她细碎的呻吟，让她扭动着腰肢，靠他更近，让她求饶，娇喘着说出，拒绝大力进入的话，他们像两条灵活的鱼一样，灵魂和肉体都无限接近对方。

名井南在中午吃饭的时候，拉着裴珠泫上了天台，裴珠泫穿着改过的衣服，露出细腰和肚脐，头发烫成了蛋卷，裙子也被改成短短的，勉强盖住大腿的。

“干嘛”裴珠泫嚼着口香糖问，一边说话还一遍用舌头吐出一个气泡。

“有件事想问你”

“问”

“你怎么和你男朋友上床的”

裴珠泫被这个问题勾起了她第一次和姜涩琪上床的回忆。

那天姜涩琪打完球，陪她在教室里写作业，其实也就是裴珠泫写，他在旁边百无聊赖地玩着别的东西，姜涩琪并不需要额外的补课，他的成绩是全年级第一，当然长相也是，而裴珠泫不是，她是热衷于叛逆的少女，喜欢做出格的事情，当她正在奋笔疾书写着一千字检讨的时候，姜涩琪一直在旁边盯着她，眼神像是豹子，锋利而具有侵略性，十分具有性张力的眼神。

裴珠泫被看得有点脸红，她别过脸去。

“干嘛呀”

“今天你很好看，是格外的好看，不是说你平常不好看的意思，就是。很好看”

“你来，摸摸我的心跳，跳得好快，我打球的时候都没跳的这么快”

姜涩琪抓起她的手按向他厚实的胸膛，他那肌肉和骨头包裹着的心脏，跳得剧烈，裴珠泫的手掌都能清楚地感觉到。

姜涩琪将裴珠泫的头发挽到耳朵后面，小兔子的耳朵已经变成了粉红色。

“头发也好看，不要挡住脸的话就更好看了”

说完他下巴搭在桌子上，像狗狗一样撒娇，用水汪汪的眼睛看她。

”如果珠泫能亲我一下就更好了”

裴珠泫小心翼翼地靠过去，预备在对方的脸上落下一个吻，殊不知姜涩琪早就盯准了她柔软的嘴唇，她的嘴唇被覆盖着，被撬开牙齿，舌头划进来，姜涩琪的嘴里还有可乐味，是刚刚打球的时候喝的，姜涩琪将她嘴里的全部空气给掠夺了，她有点缺氧，因为对方的攻势太猛烈，她的舌头被人捕捉，吮吸，舌头舔过她的嘴唇，牙齿，上颚。

可乐…很好喝。

他们分开的时候，两个人都喘着气，都为此感到不满足，情欲攀爬上他们的眼睛。

姜涩琪将裴珠泫的手抓住，放到一个隐秘的位置，已经高高隆起的部位，隔着不了也能感受到的滚烫。

“我爸妈不在家”姜涩琪说。

他们进家门之前就开始接吻，衣服从客厅脱到房间，但却没有停止下接吻，拼命掠夺着对方嘴里的空气，姜涩琪将裴珠泫压到床上的时候，裴珠泫从下方盯着他，面前这个男孩子拥有出众的五官，修长健壮如雕塑的身体，眼睛里全都是她的倒影，他此刻正为她疯狂着迷，迫切地想要拥有她，占有她，将它挤进她身体里。

她搂着对方的脖子，重新吻了上去，像是品尝一块甜蜜的糖，他们转移了上下，裴珠泫坐在姜涩琪的身上。

“我来”裴珠泫说

她赤裸着坐在他身上，从他的角度看到的肉体，完美而无暇，因为刚刚的接吻而微微出汗，她将头发扎起来，露出粉色的小耳朵，她的乳房浑圆挺拔，姜涩琪的小腹紧绷着，变得更加坚硬的下体。

裴珠泫不急不忙地从他的锁骨开始亲，滑过腹肌和小腹，抵达某个位置的时候，温热的口腔将它包裹住，吞着它，用舌头去舔弄它，让快感变得频繁起来。

姜涩琪已经有点受不了了，他不停地喘气，发出满足的呻吟。

裴珠泫缓缓爬起来，对准某个位置，坐了下去，这个姿势能让它进入的更深，更彻底，滚烫的性器官埋在身体里，直到她开始缓缓扭动腰肢，她的汗水滑过她的下颌，让她看起来更加性感，没有一个人能够受得了这样的诱惑，他的身体像是被火焰燃烧，将她的理智全数烧毁

姜涩琪坐起来，抱着她的细腰，开始大力地冲撞，他此刻只想把自己全部献给她，什么都好，他动起腰，每一下都顶得很深，“啪哧”分泌的液体因为抽插而从交合处流出来，房间里剩下肉体冲撞的声音，还有女孩子支离破碎的呻吟，他们的身影被灯光照到墙上。

姜涩琪在高潮的时候，紧紧地抱住裴珠泫，将头贴在她的胸口，紧紧地，紧紧地。

“我真的….”

“真的什么？”裴珠泫喘着气问。

“我真的想要操死你”姜涩琪说。

画面回到天台，风吹过老旧的天台门，门吱呀吱呀地发出声响。

“就，自然而然？我也不太清楚，他有点…激动？控制不住自己，我也是看影片学的，没想到对他很受用，就是我的腰第二天酸死了，搞得我请了生理假”

“影片？”

“啊，对啊，秀荣发给我的”裴珠泫从口袋里拿出一根棒棒糖拆掉包装塞进嘴里，半边脸鼓起来。

“能发给我么？”

“你有喜欢的男孩子了吗？”裴珠泫一脸八卦地问。

“嗯，是吧”名井南低着头摸了摸鼻子。

“谁啊？我们班的吗？哇塞能俘虏你的芳心，谁这么好运气”

“不是，是别人，一个我认识很久的人”名井南笑着说。

“一个我很熟悉的人”

平井桃周五的晚上选择去了酒吧，在嘈杂的音乐声和酒精里放空自己，他一杯一杯接一杯的喝，享受微醺的快感，周围都是吸烟的人，酒吧上方不停地弥漫着淡蓝色的烟雾，他忽然想到了名井南不喜欢烟味，等下回家肯定会被说的。

“爹地，你又去喝酒了吗？衣服上都是烟味”

“哎呀没有喝多少啦”

他想到这里，拍拍旁边的人说他得走了，家里人在等，旁边的人正忙着划拳，朝他挥了挥手，示意听到了。

他喝得有点醉了，但是勉强可以走路，酒精在血液里挥发，逐渐攀爬上大脑，他走出来酒吧，站在风中等计程车，其实过去好几辆了，但是他想多吹一会，吹散自己身上的烟味和酒味。

他回到家的时候，名井南正坐在客厅看电视，她穿着睡裙，露出大半截大腿，她里面没有穿内衣，胸口有什么突起来了，头发散落着，她站在灯光下面，站在光影里，看起来美极了，平井桃觉得今天名井南有点不一样了，但是说不出来是哪里不一样，她的眼睛亮晶晶的，嘴唇水润润的，薄薄的睡裙包裹不住少女身体玲珑的曲线。

“爹地，你又喝酒了”名井南娇嗔到，伴随着话语还跺了一下脚。

平井桃坐在椅子上一边脱掉鞋子，一边听着名井南的碎碎念。

名井南走过来，站在他身边，随着她的动作他能闻到她身上的沐浴露的味道，香味钻进他鼻子里，让平井桃觉得喉咙有点干渴。

“我煮了醒酒汤，你要不要喝一点？”名井南把汤端到平井桃面前。

平井桃刚好觉得脑子有点昏沉，喝完的话，他应该能好好睡个好觉了。

他将整碗汤都喝完了之后，觉得自己越来越晕，眼皮越来越沉，眼前的名井南都要看不清了，他摇摇晃晃走到沙发上躺下，然后意识陷入了黑暗里。

名井南看着平井桃在沙发上睡过去，她走过去坐到平井桃的身边，对方的呼吸沉稳，她捏了捏他的手臂，平井桃没有反应。

她紧张地咬了咬嘴唇，吞了口口水，缓缓用手将平井桃的皮带脱掉，揭开他裤子的扣子，在此期间平井桃还是没有反应，直到她将他的裤子脱去，看到内裤里包裹着的一团，和修长结实的大腿，平井桃才哼哼了一声，他像是热的有点难受。

名井南伸出缓缓地将它放出来，它现在软趴趴的，她的手抓住根部，像影片里一样，套弄起来，它逐渐变得滚烫，变得她要抓不住了，直直地立起来，她套弄的时候，平井桃有了一些反应，他在睡梦中发出觉得舒服的声音，不停地哼哼着，名井南停下来的时候，他扭动着身体，似乎想要的更多。

名井南思考了一会，低下头，轻轻地舔弄了一下，她从来没有做过这种事情，不熟练地包裹住他，它几乎要撑开她的嘴唇，名井南无法吞到很深，这让她感觉有点不舒服，好在它味道还不赖，除去包皮的苦涩，是平井桃身上的味道，她缓慢地吞着，平井桃的身体下意识地顶着，想让它被完全包裹着，这太舒服了，名井南被顶得发晕，平井桃顶得很深，一下接着一下，最后他射到了她的嘴里，她犹豫了片刻，完全吞了下去。

她望了望墙壁上的时钟，半小时快到了，药效应该快发作了，她站起来关了灯

她伸手去碰了碰它，她等待着它再次立起来，它又有了反应，名井南脱掉睡裙，躺到平井桃的怀里，轻轻地开始亲吻他的嘴唇，平井桃意识昏沉地睁开眼睛，他不知道面前亲吻他的是谁，他只知道自己的身体滚烫，下半身硬得不行，他迫切地想要做爱，来缓解他的欲望。

他突然翻过身，将名井南压在下面，他眯着眼睛盯着她一会儿，她的脸重影着，他分辨不清，他粗暴地亲吻她，胡子碾过她的皮肤，让她感觉有点疼痛，平井桃此刻完全丧失了思考能力，他只想让它变得舒服起来，他的手摸上名井南的乳房的时候，手指捏着尖端，名井南颤抖了一下，她望着自己身上的那个人，是她最爱的人，是她的爹地，她的乳房被平井桃亲吻着，她想起小时候被平井桃抱着，在他的怀里说以后要嫁给他。

名井南的眼睛变得红红的，她抱着平井桃的头，任由对方在她的身体上亲吻，捏出一道道红痕，她觉得她下面开始变得湿湿的，涨涨的感觉，平井桃的手指摸索到没有人看过的地方，用手指摩挲着，光是摩挲着，快感就涌上来了，私处变得酥酥麻麻的，像是有电流经过一样。

平井桃的手指探索进去的时候，她感觉到了疼痛和不适应，异物入侵的感觉让她觉得有点难受，平井桃缓缓地抽动着，他不知道为什么，从心里感觉得到怀里的这个人，是需要温柔对待的，他在黑暗中什么也看不清，凭着本能摸索着，药效发挥的很快，他觉得自己要受不了了，他扶着它进入了温热又紧致的甬道里，比手指更粗更坚硬的东西此刻埋在名井南的身体，他进来的时候她觉得她要疼得晕过去了，他被夹得有点不舒服，只能缓缓地抽动着，直到液体分泌，直到他能够畅通无阻地进入，平井桃将她的腿架到肩膀上，挺腰进入的更深，疼痛混着快感接踵而至，名井南痛苦又快乐，但随着抽插开始她变得舒服了起来，平井桃将自己完整进入，又整根拔出，快要把她撞散架了，名井南抱着他小声抽泣。

真的好大，把她搞得好紧好疼。

“爹地，我爱你，”名井南的声音在夜里响起。

第二天平井桃醒来的时候，觉得自己头疼的快要死掉了，像是有一把锥子不断敲打着他的头，他摇了摇头，下床的时候发现自己换了衣服，回想了一下昨晚回来之后的记忆，发现什么都想不起来了。

他走出房门，名井南坐在椅子上，面前摆着早餐，名井南见到他起来，笑着跟他说早安。

“早啊，爹地”

他忽然感觉到有什么地方不太对劲，可是他想不起来了。


End file.
